Cherry Bomb!
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The Sequel to He's Mine: Hinata vs. Sakura
1. Kunoichi Power

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Kunoichi Power**

The two rivals look at Ino, they let they're grip on each other's necks go.

Hinata: Taken?

Sakura: Are you sure?

Ino: Yes, Sai just reported that he was taken by the Akatsuki.

Sakura: Where's Sai?

Sai: I'm right here.

Hinata: Please, what happened to Naruto?

Sai: He was kidnapped by that guy in the orange mask that we couldn't touch, I think his name was Tobi.

Sakura: I remember, what's the plan on getting him back?

Sai: The problem is that no one really knows he's gone, I only know because Kakashi and Yamato trusted me enough to tell me.

Sakura: Where are they right now?

Sai: Down the hall, they just made it back to the village. Apparently, they barely made it out alive.

Sakura and Hinata make their way to Kakashi and Yamato's hospital room where they were in stable condition and well enough to speak.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, what happened?

Kakashi: It was Madara Uchiha, he appeared and defeated us all handily. Nothing we did worked, he used his sharingan to cast a powerful genjutsu on Naruto and took him.

Sakura: I thought Sage Mode helped him against genjutsu.

Kakashi: That's just it, he wasn't in Sage Mode yet. He grabbed Naruto and left us wounded.

Hinata: What does this mean?

Yamato: It means that Naruto will have his demon extracted from him, killing him in the process.

Both girls were on the verge of crying.

Hinata & Sakura: _I should've fucked him in that tent then he wouldn't have had time to leave._

Hinata: How are we supposed to get him back?

Kakashi: I don't know but Yamato and I are too injured to do anything about it.

Sakura: Sai, what about you?

Sai: I can't do anything, Danzo will be alerted if I leave. In fact, it'll be difficult for anyone to leave.

Dejected, the two rivals head back to their rooms. After a few hours, Sakura was lying in her bed crying when she felt someone at her door, she turns looks and finds Hinata who looked as if she had been crying as well.

Sakura: What do you want, Asexual?

Hinata: Look, I know we don't like each other, Two Backs, but we have one thing in common.

Sakura: Naruto.

Hinata: Smart, I guess you do have one redeeming quality. We need to do something to get him back.

Sakura: Yeah, I'd rather see him with you than not see him ever again. We're going to need help, though.

Hinata: I know, we could ask our friends.

They get themselves together and leave the hospital, they go around finding their friends. First were Hinata's teammates.

Shino: Sorry, but I can't there a lot of things that I've got to help my clan with.

Kiba: Same here.

Hinata: Oh, well. Thank you anyway.

They try Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: I'm sorry, but there's lot of bureaucracy my dad and I have to deal with.

Choji.

Choji: Sorry, but my dad and I are helping rebuild the village.

Lee.

Lee: I'd love to, but Gai-sensei and I are on guard duty. We have to make sure no one tries to invade the village.

Feeling hopeless, they stop and rest for a while.

Sakura: What are we going to do?

Hinata: I don't know but we can't give up.

Sakura: Why aren't we asking Neji?

Hinata: I we do and he says no, it's his duty as a branch family member to protect me from endangering my life outside of assigned missions so he'd either stop me or tell my father so that he'll stop me.

They hang their hands, deep in thought when two shadows appear before them.

Sakura: Ino?

Hinata: Tenten?

Ino: The others told us about your plan.

Tenten: We want to help.

Hinata & Sakura: Really?

Tenten: Yeah, we really don't have lot going on right now.

Sakura: Okay, first things first. We need to gather everything we need and meet back here when we're through.

They all spread out to get some supplies including some special medical equipment Sakura got from Lady Tsunade before she fell into a coma, Hinata gathered some new tools that helps defend against genjutsu, Ino got some special poison that Shizune helped her make from some Ninja Wolfs bane, and Tenten got a special summoning scroll she got from Anko when they started to train together. They all arrive at their meeting place.

Tenten: How are we going to get out of the village, Danzo's guards aren't going to let us go easily.

Sakura: I have a plan.

They head for the path out of the Leaf Village where a few of Danzo's guards were standing there.

Sakura: Just follow my lead.

She walks up the guards followed by the rest, the guards don't notice them. Without warning, she knocks them out with a chakra enhanced punch.

Ino: That was your plan?

Sakura: I didn't say it was a good one, let's go.

The foursome leave from the village in a hurry before anyone notices.

Ino: So what's the plan for getting Naruto back?

Sakura: We need to find the Akatsuki hideout before they extract the Nine-tailed Fox from Naruto, it'll kill him if they do.

Tenten: Do you think they'll take him to the same place they took the Kazekage?

Sakura: It's worth a look but they have so many hideouts I can't really be sure.

Hinata: We need someone who knows the Akatsuki.

Sakura: Kabuto. We need to find Kabuto.

Hinata: But where?

Ino: I know.

Sakura: How?

Ino: Sai told me, he was tracking Kabuto with Yamato and Anko before everything happened with the Akatsuki leader.

Sakura: Okay, Ino, lead the way.

As they travel to Kabuto's last know whereabouts, something heavy weighs on Ino and Tenten's minds.

Ino: How do you know he's still alive?

Sakura: I don't know, it's like I…

Hinata: …feel him, I know he's still with us.

Tenten: But what if the worst happens?

The most horrifying look Ino and Tenten has ever seen comes over Hinata and Sakura's faces.

Hinata & Sakura: Then I'll kill everyone there.

Ino: Does that include Sasuke, Sakura?


	2. There's Still Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**There's Still Time**

Ino's question rings in Sakura's mind as they continue to Kabuto's lair.

Sakura: I don't know, maybe.

Hinata: Maybe my soon to be groped by Naruto ass, you'd better be ready to do what needs to be done or I'll…

Tenten: Easy, we're going to need to be on the same page here if we're going to be successful.

Ino: Hell, I'm just surprised the ANBU haven't tracked us down yet after the smart girl's incredible plan.

Sakura: We got out of the village didn't we?

Tenten: We're arguing again, let's just find Kabuto.

Hinata: Fine.

Hinata: Lead the way, Ino.

Kabuto was hiding out in Orochimaru's old lair when a smoke bomb went off in the room.

Kabuto: What?!

When the smoke cleared, he was facing four kunoichi wearing Leaf Village forehead protectors.

Sakura: It's been a long time, Kabuto.

He tries to escape.

Hinata: Tenten?

Tenten: Got it.

Tenten dives to the floor as she throws an axe aimed at his legs, the axe cuts of his leg at the knee and he falls to the ground screaming in pain. The four kunoichi surround him and his screams intensify.

Hinata: Calm down, you have that snake in you, don't you? You can regenerate the leg.

Kabuto: That's not why I'm screaming, you're stomping my nuts.

Hinata: Oh, sorry.

Hinata stops stomping his balls only to be replaced by Sakura.

Sakura: Now, you may or may not know this but my Naruto…

Hinata: You're Naruto?

Sakura: Can I finish? Let's try this again, Naruto…

She looks at Hinata.

Hinata: That's better.

Sakura: Has been captured by the Akatsuki, we believe that they're not stupid enough to take him to the same place we rescued Gaara from.

Hinata: Now you may be thinking "What does this have to do with me?" right? Well…

Sakura: We know you and Orochimaru have detailed knowledge of the Akatsuki.

She looks at Hinata as she cuts her off.

Sakura: Wh…

Hinata: Where else would they take him?

Kabuto: What makes you think I'll tell you anything? As far as they're concerned, I'm no longer an issue. Thanks to Sasuke, they think that Lord Orochimaru's dead, they have no idea that I've assimilated his remains into my body.

Sakura: Well, if you don't, we will kill you.

Kabuto: Go ahead, I'll just come right back. Don't you think they would've killed Lord Orochimaru if they could?

Sakura: You just contradicted yourself, didn't you just say that Sasuke killed him?

Kabuto: Not completely, as I've told Naruto and this Hyuuga, he lives on within me.

Hinata: We don't have time for this crap, Two Backs. Ino, if you would be so kind.

Ino: I've been waiting to try this.

Ino begins to reach down and places her hand on his head.

Kabuto: Wait, here.

Ino: Damn it.

Kabuto: Take a look at this book, it's got all of the information on Akatsuki recorded in it.

Sakura takes the book and flips through it, she hands it to Hinata.

Sakura: Can we keep it?

Kabuto: Be my guest, I've got copies.

Hinata: Let's go.

Ino: Hold on, are we forgetting something? How much time do we have?

Kabuto: You may have longer than you think.

Sakura: Really?

Kabuto: They haven't captured the Eight-tailed beast yet and they can't seal Naruto until they seal him.

Hinata: Are you sure, how do you know?

Kabuto: I have my ways.

Sakura: Okay, let's be on our way.

Sakura takes her foot off of his nuts to let Ino and Tenten kick him in the balls and leaves. Kabuto holds onto his balls in relief when he hears a female's voice.

Voice: I know what you're thinking…

That voice, Anko?

Anko: …how could they leave me alive?

She stands over him.

Anko: Well, I wouldn't be too concerned with that.

Flashback, Anko was at the entrance to Kabuto's hideout. She was about to enter when she was stopped by Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

Tenten: Hold on, Anko.

Anko: Tenten? What are you four doing here?

Ino: We need to talk to Kabuto before you do what you get to him.

Anko: Why?

Hinata: He has information we need.

Anko: What kind of information?

Sakura: Naruto's been taken by the Akatsuki and we need to find out where they might take him.

Anko: Okay, just don't screw this up.

End flashback, Naruto's would be rescuers travel through the forest.

Sakura: Okay, so according to Kabuto's information, the nearest place they'd take him is the Land of Mist.

Tenten: Are you two sure we can trust we can trust this guy?

Hinata: Anko has him so we'll know where to find him if he's lying.

Ino: So, what's the plan for when we get there? I'm pretty sure that lameness we pulled to get out of the village is going to work on the Akatsuki.

Tenten: Seriously, that seems like something someone who was writing a story would write when he got lazy.

Sakura: Alright! Layoff, sheesh. Anyway, this is perfect, they still have to find the eight-tailed beast and it takes a few days to seal it even if they do find it so we have plenty of time.

Somewhere in dark cave sits a bounded Naruto who just comes to.

Naruto: Where am I? The last thing I remember is Madara appearing…MADARA!

Voice: Calm down, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Who's there?

A torch lights up and a man wearing an orange mask stand looking at Naruto.

Naruto: You.

Madara: Calm down, you can't move and those sage tricks you used on Nagato are useless. I've taken steps to block the natural chakra in here.

Naruto: So, when are you gonna seal me, dick?

Madara: You shouldn't lose hope, we still have to find the eight-tails so you have some time for you friends to come rescue you.

Naruto: Please, I'm not worried about me, I don't think I'll be able to hold my friends back when they get a hold of you.


	3. Let's Hug It Out, Bitch!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Let's Hug It Out, Bitch.**

Madara: Get a hold of me? Didn't you try that already?

Naruto: Whatever?

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were hot on the trail of Naruto.

Sakura: We're getting pretty close, can you use you're byakugan, Cold Fish?

Hinata: Way ahead of you, Two-Backs. We're closing in on an area that sealed away, that's should be it.

They arrived at the designated area.

Sakura: This is the seal they used on Gaara, right Tenten?

Tenten: Looks like it.

Sakura: Well, you know what to do. Cold Fish, use your Byakugan to find the four seals. Can you handle that?

Hinata: I know what I'm going to handle, Naruto. Byakugan! Okay, they're about three hundred yard to the north, south, east and west.

Sakura: Okay, they're just inside our radio range. Let's split up.

The four kunoichi each take a seal.

Ino: I'm in position.

Tenten: So am I.

Sakura: I'm here, what about you, you funny-eyed bitch.

Hinata: I'm ready and your vagina smells.

Ino: Easy.

Tenten: At least they're changing up their insults.

Sakura: Let's do this.

They break the seal.

Sakura: We've broken the seal, just like Naruto's going to break mine. Let's go.

Hinata: Wait.

Sakura: For what?

Hinata: I should be able to use my byakugan now. I'll see what's going on, byakugan!

Sakura: What do you see?

Hinata: Nothing.

Tenten: Nothing?

Hinata: No but let's check it out to be sure.

They gather at the entrance and open it to find nothing but a Gedo Mazu statue.

Ino: What the hell is that thing?

Sakura: It's the statue they use to seal the tailed beasts.

Sakura notices something upon further examination of the statue.

Sakura: It looks like Kabuto was telling the truth.

Hinata: How do you know?

Sakura: Look at the eyes, only seven are open. That means they haven't found the eight tailed beast yet so Naruto's safe for the time being.

Ino: That's all well and good but he won't be if we keep going on wild goose chases like this.

Tenten: What else can we do?

Hinata: Isn't one of Sasuke's goons a chakra sensor?

Sakura: You're right. We need to find her.

Ino: But where do we look?

Sakura: It's safe to assume that she's with Sasuke, the question is where would he be?

Ino: What about that Kage Summit?

Tenten: Yeah, if he's working with Akatsuki, he should be there.

Hinata: I guess, sounds better that what I was thinking and I'm sure this ignorant bitch doesn't have anything better.

Sakura: Yeah, I don't have anything, you creepy whore.

Ino: Yikes.

Tenten: Let's just go.

As they travel towards the Land of Iron, they formulate a plan.

Tenten: So, what are we going to do? I'm sure Sasuke's not just going to let us take her.

Hinata: Yeah, Sakura, what are you going to do if Sasuke gets in the way of finding Naruto?

She remains silent as she thinks Hinata's words over, they watch her until she comes to a decision. 

Sakura: Look, I'm not going to let him get in the way but I can't just kill him, he's still a friend of mine.

Hinata: We'll see but I've got my eye on you, you treacherous skank.

Sakura: Please, not those freaky ass things.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to figure a way out of his predicament.

Naruto: _I've gotta figure out how to get out of here. Let's takes stock, I can't move my hands to create any clones, he's blocking the natural energy so I can't go sage mode, I didn't even know you could do that. On top of that, I don't know where I am. _

He screams in frustration.

Naruto: I hate this damsel in distress crap!

Voice: _There's one thing you can do._

Naruto: You again?

Naruto is now standing before the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto: I'm not letting you out, so forget it. I'll do it on my own.

Fox: Don't be foolish, use my chakra and escape will be child's play.

Naruto: Get real, you just want to get out to cause havoc.

Fox: You've been captured by Madara Uchiha, he's the very reason your accursed father sealed me within you.

The water on the floor begins to bubble in front of Naruto until it becomes a copy of the Foxes head.

Fox: Let me out, child. NOW!

Naruto: I'm not letting you out, why don't you give me some chakra if you're so concerned with this?

Fox: You miserable little…you!

Naruto looks behind him to find Madara standing behind him.

Madara: It's been a long time, Nine-tails.

Fox: You're the only man I hate as much as those two wretched hokages that saw fit to interfere with me.

Madara: Would it help if I apologized?

Fox: I'm going to…

Madara: No, you're not.

Madara extends his hand and dispels the Fox within Naruto's mind and snaps him out of it.

Madara: Damn, that thing's still scary, huh? How do you deal with it?

Naruto: Untie me and I'll show you.

Madara: Hey, I've got a question.

Naruto: I can't wait to ignore it.

Madara: How exactly did you defeat Nagato? I'm pretty powerful and he'd give me a lot of trouble.

Naruto: We hugged it out.

Madara: What?

Naruto: Yeah, we hugged it out. You wanna hug it out?

Madara: You can't b…

Naruto: Let's hug it out, bitch.

Madara scoffs at Naruto.

Madara: Well, at least you'll be entertaining while we've got you locked up. I've gotta few things to deal with so I'll see you later.


	4. Come With Us

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Come With Us**

Ino: We made it, so what's the plan, you two?

Sakura: You know what time it is, Pasty Bitch.

Hinata: Gotcha, Dry Cootch. Byakugan!

Tenten: Yikes.

Hinata uses her byakugan to track down Team Hawk.

Hinata: Got them, this way.

She leads them through the village, avoiding any samurai. As they close in, Karin senses their approach.

Sasuke: What is it?

Karin: Four charkas headed directly for us.

Sasuke: Everyone get ready.

To his surprise he faces off with some familiar faces.

Sakura: Come with us.

Sasuke: Didn't we go through this already?

Hinata: We're not talking to you, douche bag. We want her.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo turn to a confused Karin.

Karin: Me?

Suigetsu: What do you want with her? Four hot chicks like you should be looking for a guy like me.

Sasuke: She's not going anywhere.

Hinata: We'll see about that.

Hinata gets into her Gentle Fist stance, seeing this prompts Suigetsu to draw his sword. He attacks Hinata but is blocked by a sword of equal size held by Tenten. All of the bad intent in the area causes a stir in Jugo.

Jugo: Kill. Kill! KILL!

Sasuke: Jugo, calm down.

Jugo: I can't, not until I've killed someone.

Sasuke was unable to calm Jugo down this time and he begins to transform but his transformation is stopped suddenly.

Sasuke: What happened?

Ino: I'm in his mind, this guy's a freak.

Jugo begins to revert back to himself.

Sakura: Look we don't want to make a scene, that'll be bad for us and for whatever it is you have going on. You've had your revenge, right? What do you need her for?

Sasuke: You're wrong.

Sakura: Danzo, right?

Suigetsu: How'd you know?

Sakura: He's an asshole and he's not hard to find so you don't really need her.

Sasuke: Well, what do you need her for?

Suigetsu: She's pretty much useless except for being 100% bitchy.

Hinata: It'll be like having another Sakura.

Sakura: We need her to help us find Naruto. She doesn't even have to do anything and she can comeback when we're done.

Karin: I'm not going.

Sakura: Please don't make me beat you into the ground, I've already said I don't want to make a scene.

Sasuke: Go with them, Karin.

Karin: Sasuke?

Sasuke: I can see that anything short of that will only make things harder for us, you can track us when you're finished.

Karin: Damn it.

Sakura: Thank you, Sasuke. We won't let her get hurt, let's go.

Hinata: Wait a minute.

She approaches Sasuke and places her hand on his shoulders.

Karin: Hey.

Tenten: Hinata?

Ino: What about Naruto?

Sakura: _Looks like I'll have Naruto all to myself now, she can have Sasuke._

A smile spreads across Sakura's face as a look of murderous intent take Hinata's, she grabs Sasuke by his collar, jams him into a wall and looks him square in the eyes.

Hinata: If you ever so much as look at Naruto again, I'll fuckin' kill you.

She lets him go and leaves with everyone else.

Suigetsu: Yikes, I think she's serious.

Sasuke: Whatever, let's go.

The four kunoichi leave the Land of Iron with Karin, they stop once they cross the border.

Sakura: Okay, you can sense specific charkas, right?

Karin: Yeah.

Sakura: We need you to track Naruto's, can you do that?

Karin: Sure.

Hinata: Just look for an incredibly sexy chakra.

Karin: Get out of here, sexy chakra.

She closes her eyes and gets a bead on him.

Karin: It is a sexy chakra, I've got him. This way.

As she leads them, Karin becomes a little curious about Naruto.

Karin: So why is this guy so important to you?

Ino: He contains the Nine Tailed Fox and we can't let the Akatsuki get a hold of it.

Hinata: More importantly, he has my heart.

Sakura: Yeah, but he doesn't want it.

Hinata: You know, I'm going to have my father buy the company that makes you hair dye and discontinue your color.

Sakura: I'm going to destroy the factory that makes you contact lenses.

Hinata: I'm going to Gentle Fist you in the uterus.

Sakura: Well, I'm going to punch in the ovaries.

Hinata: You're a smelly ninja hooker.

Sakura: You're the kage of the Whore Village.

Tenten: Wow, come on you two. You know, I kinda expected this from Sakura but when did you get so catty, Hinata?

Karin: Are they always like this?

Hinata & Sakura: Like what?

She can feel the murderous intent emanating from the two.

Karin: So cheerful and ladylike.

Ino: Ever since they realized that they both like Naruto.

Karin: Is this guy that hot?

Ino: He's alright, I guess.

Tenten: Kinda cute.

Sakura: Hey!

Hinata: You two just keep you away from him.

Naruto sneezes as he sits in Madara's lair.

Madara: Someone must be talking about you. I've brought you some food, wouldn't want you to die on me.

Naruto: That'd better be ramen.

Madara: Maybe if you weren't spending so much time being a bad prisoner earlier, you'd have been able to tell me that you wanted ramen and I could've gotten it for you.

Naruto: What's up with the mask, what are you like ugly as shit or somethin'?

Madara: What?

Naruto: Hey, it's not any reason to be doing all of this. It's what's on the inside that counts, there's someone out there for you.

Madara: What are you talking about?

Naruto: I'm trying to make you feel better about yourself.

Madara stares at Naruto.

Madara: Yeah, are you an idiot?

Naruto: So, how've you been keeping up with your Body Flicker Jutsu?

Madara: Body Flicker?

Naruto: I'm just trying to make conversation, I decided to read up on you when my father told me you were behind everything.

Madara: You've been reading up on Shishui Uchiha.

Naruto: Well, one Uchiha's the same as the other, right?

Madara just stares at Naruto.

Madara: I hate you, Naruto.


	5. Not So Gentle

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Not So Gentle**

The four Leaf kunoichi were traveling on their way to Naruto with Karin leading the way.

Hinata: You know, Hair Dye, you got off easy back there.

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Hinata: Sasuke didn't push it so you didn't have to make a decision.

Sakura: Get bent.

Hinata: I'm just saying that your commitment to Naruto is still up in the air as far as I'm concerned.

Sakura: Keep talking and you'll be joining it.

Hearing their conversation makes Karin a little more curious about Naruto and she decides to ask what seem to be the only rational people about him.

Karin: Uh, Ino and Tenten was it?

Tenten: Yeah?

Karin: Why are they so vicious over him?

Tenten and Ino sigh.

Tenten: Well, apparently, Hinata's had a crush on Naruto since we were children at the Ninja Academy back home while he had a crush on Sakura.

Ino: But Sakura and I both had crushes on Sasuke as did most of the girls our age but it seems that all of that changed when the leader of Akatsuki attacked the village and almost captured Naruto, Hinata leapt to his defense and confessed her love for him.

Tenten: She attacked the leader of the Akatsuki but he quickly repelled her…

Ino: Literally.

Tenten: …and killed her or so we thought.

Ino: Upon seeing this, Naruto flipped out and almost became the Nine Tailed Fox until something stopped him, he came back and defeated the Akatsuki Leader. Then, after some soul searching, Sakura realized that she actually liked Naruto but of course that didn't sit well with Hinata. They had quite the epic battle back at the village and we found out that Naruto was taken by some guy in an orange mask named Tobi.

Karin: Tobi? That was Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki.

Karin's revelation stops Hinata and Sakura's arguing.

Hinata: Leader?

Sakura: Did you say Uchiha?

Ino: The guy Naruto defeated didn't wear any mask.

Karin: Did he have black hair?

Tenten: No, he had auburn hair.

Karin: Did he flash sharingan at any point?

Hinata: No, there was something different about his eyes but familiar. Like when you meet a distant relative or something.

Sakura: And there were six of them all claiming to be the same guy. Pain, I think they called themselves.

Karin: Curious but that's not the guy that's behind all of this, I don't know who that is.

Sakura: So we still have to deal with those guys? I was planning on some quality time with Naruto when we find him.

Hinata: This Madara Uchiha doesn't have any black blades does he?

Karin: Not that I saw.

Hinata: _Good, I didn't mind sacrificing myself for Naruto but those things hurt._

As they got closer, they were unaware that they were being watched by the black side of Zetsu who went to alert Madara of their approach.

Black Zetsu: His friends are on their way here, they're being led by Karin.

Madara: You mean, Sasuke's friend?

Black Zetsu: She didn't come willingly.

Madara: Well, he did say that his friends would come to save him.

Black Zetsu: What do you plan on doing?

Madara: Well, I guess I might as well get to know them if we're going to be spending time together.

He disappears and reappears in front of Hinata and the others.

Tobi: Hey, do you guys know how to beat Safer Sephiroth on Final Fanta…

Sakura: That's enough out of you, Madara.

He lets out a sigh.

Madara: Before we get started, I'd like to thank Karin for betraying me. That means a lot.

Hinata: Give Naruto back!

Madara: Well, I was gonna but now I'm just going to be sick, such manners.

Hinata: I'm not joking, give him back!

With her byakugan already active, she attacks him with her Gentle Fist.

Madara: Ugh!

To Sakura, Karin, and Hinata's surprise, her Gentle Fist was able to hurt him, he reels and gathers himself, he leaves and reappears in his lair. Zetsu shows up having witnessed the whole affair.

Black Zetsu: Are you alright?

Madara: Yeah.

Black Zetsu: What happened?

Madara: I don't know, I hadn't encountered any Hyuuga after developing this jutsu. I should've accounted for this, I was careless.

Meanwhile, the four kunoichi and Karin were taking in what just happened.

Tenten: I thought he was supposed to be intangible or something.

Karin: Sasuke's Chidori passed right through him.

Sakura: Same with Naruto's Rasengan.

Ino: I think I know why.

Sakura: Well, don't leave us all in suspense.

Ino: Well, from what I've seen of Naruto's Rasengan and Kakashi's Lightning Blade which is just a more powerful Chidori, right?

Sakura: Yeah.

Ino: Well, they're tangible blows, she didn't touch him so his body didn't do whatever it does.

Sakura: That's good, we know we can hurt him now. The problem now is that he knows it too, he's going to be come a little more dangerous. We'd better be ready.

Naruto was sitting in his prison when Madara came in show signs of the damage Hinata had done to him.

Naruto: Why are you walking funny, princess? Did your boyfriend come by for a date?

Madara: I just had a bad experience with one of your friends.

Naruto: What happened?

Madara stares at him.

Madara: I had a bad experience.

Naruto: Well, why are you bothering me? I was just beginning to enjoy a nice captivity.

Madara: I came to ask you what you know about a Hyuuga girl, Hinata.

Naruto: Not much, she's a… wait, I'm not going to tell you anything.

Madara: I thought it might work.

He leaves Naruto in his prison, he disappears and reappears in front of Kisame who was close to tracking down Killer Bee.

Kisame: What is it, Mizukage?

Madara: I need you to stop what you're doing and help me with something.

Kisame: What seems to be the problem?

Madara: I've captured, the Nine Tailed Fox's container but some of his friend are proving to be problematic for me. I know you're close to tracking down the Eight Tails but as it happens, they're not that far away.

Kisame: Not a problem.

Madara: Thanks, I'll have Zetsu keep an eye on the Eight Tails for you.

Naruto's would be saviors continue on their way when Karin senses something.

Karin: _Hmm, that's…_ There's a huge chakra coming our way, it feels like Kisame.

Sakura: Okay, everyone, get ready.


	6. Tenten Steps Up

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG FUNK-N-BOCK**

**Tenten Steps Up**

They all stood ready, waiting for Kisame to show. 

Sakura: Hinata?

Hinata: I already know.

Hinata has her Byakugan activated.

Hinata: I don't see him.

Just then, an object pokes out from underground and speeds towards them.

Sakura: That looks like a bandaged shark's fin.

Tenten: It's him.

Hinata: Move!

They scatter to avoid it and Kisame pops out of the ground as they surround him.

Kisame: Hm, I'm usually into shark bait but I guess jailbait is on the menu today.

Ino: You Akatsuki guys are a bunch of freaks.

Sakura: Look, we don't have time for this.

Hinata: Get out of our way!

Kisame: Why don't you make me?

He takes out Samehada and unwraps it.

Tenten: You guys hang back.

Sakura: What?

She pulls out a scroll and summons the same sword she confronted Suigetsu with.

Tenten: I've been waiting to meet you again.

He chuckles at her.

Kisame: You're pretty, you'll make nice ribbons after Samehada and I get through with you.

Tenten: Bring it!

The clash as the other look on, her swordsmanship was surprisingly excellent as she countered his strength and power with speed and agility. They look in each others eyes as their swords meet and he can see her resolve.

Kisame: It looks like the Leaf is more than a one-eyed douche bag and a bug-eyed jackass.

Angered, she forces his sword away and punches him in the face.

Tenten: Watch how talk about my sensei.

He spits blood from his mouth then smiles at her after wiping lips.

Kisame: I'm getting into this.

He charges her and she follows suit, they clash swords again and he comes out on top as hers breaks. He grabs her by the neck and jams her up into a nearby tree.

Kisame: Any last words?

Tenten: Yeah...

She smiles.

Tenten: ...man check.

Kisame: What?

She kicks him in the groin which forces him to release her, as he doubles over in pain, she puts some space between them and pulls out the scroll from Anko and performs some hand signs.

Tenten: Serpent Blade!

A special blade appears in her hands, the tip of the blade that of a snake's head. Kisame finally regains his composure and spots the unique weapon in her hand.

Kisame: What the hell is that?

Tenten: Your about to find out.

She attacks him with standard sword attacks that he easily defends.

Kisame: Is that it?

She smiles as she backs away and thrusts the sword towards him, he jumps back but the snake stretches out bites at him. He barely dodges and the sword recoils, he looks at it as it seems ready to strike again.

Kisame: Kinky.

She makes it strike again and he has trouble keeping up with its lightning fast attacks.

Tenten: Just accept it, this is the end for you.

Kisame: Get real, I'm supposed to be afraid of that thing?

Tenten: Don't underestimate me.

The snake strike at him again, he goes to block it but falls for her trap and the snake bites him the hand.

Kisame: Ouch, that really hurt.

Tenten: You don't get it, you're already dead.

Kisame: What?

Tenten: The venom is already spreading through your body, didn't anyone tell you? Sharks are deadly in the water but they're shit on land.

He suddenly starts to feel his body go numb, he falls to the ground as his body goes stiff and his breathing becomes strained. He forces out his last words.

Kisame: First…Zabu…za…now…me. Fuckin'…Leaf…Vil…

He dies before he could finish his sentence and the rest rejoins Tenten.

Ino: What is that thing?

Tenten: It's something I cooked up when I trained with Anko.

Ino: Bitchin'.

Karin: I must admit that it was impressive.

Hinata: Neji never mentioned that you knew anything like that.

Tenten: Wouldn't surprise me, sometimes he can be so…just forget it.

Sakura: Well, we don't have anytime to waste.

Hinata: I agree, No Chest but who made you leader?

Sakura: I did, No Sun, you got a problem with that?

Hinata: Once we find Naruto, I'm going to end you.

Ino: Yeah, about finding Naruto, would you be so kind, Karin?

Karin: This way.

They continue on their journey as Madara sits in his lair.

Madara: Kisame should've won this battle by now, what's taking him so long to report back to Zetsu?

He uses his teleportation jutsu to appear next to the hidden Black Zetsu.

Madara: Go check on Kisame, I'll watch him.

Black Zetsu: Right.

Zetsu leave and Madara takes over watching Killer Bee who was writing a song and trying out on his tailed beast.

Killer Bee: Okay, check this.

**I'm callin shot after shot**

**Whether you like it or not**

**And it takes more than a plot**

**To knizock Bee of the top**

**As Killer conquers this land **

**With destiny in my hand**

**And Killer Bee's in demand**

'**Cuz I'm the man with the plan**

**That's more efficient than others**

**Involving most of my brothers**

**Who's as real as this Killer**

**And down to dump on the double**

**We love to bring out that thunder **

**Your dirty soul we will plunder**

**And Killer's bucking so wild**

**While you lovin' my style**

**It's Killer Bee, Ninja, what?**

**And I'm gon' love what you like**

**Only if you likin' what's right **

'**Cuz wrong ain't keepin' me tight**

**And I'm gon' step on some toes**

**And I'm gon' bring me a load**

**Of trill ass Hidden Cloud Ninjas**

**To get a hold of that gold**

**We smooth the rockiest roads**

**And take dump on you chumps **

**And label all of my foes**

**As good ol' Sasuke Lump Lumps**

**You laying under my ninjas**

**Your flesh, we've taken a chunk**

**There ain't no calmin' us down**

**So start to passin' that funk**

Killer Bee: So what do you think?

Eight Tails: At least you're getting better.

Madara could only watch.

Madara: _I wonder if all of the other jinchuuriki were as weird as he and Naruto._

Zetsu reports back in.

Black Zetsu: They're still on their way and Kisame is dead.

Madara: Damn it, I was counting on him. Go get you're other side, it look like you're up next.

They five kunoichi were still on their way to Madara's lair.

Karin: We're getting closer.

Sakura: Good. _I'm gonna show that fake eyed floozy who's boss then I'm gonna rock Naruto's world._

Hinata: _I'm gonna take Naruto on a grand tour of my room, starting with my bed. Just as soon as I do away with that hair dyeing hussy._

Sakura & Hinata: _I can feel him in me now._

They look over to see each other blushing and know immediately what the other was thinking.

Sakura & Hinata: _Bitch._

As they miraculously avoid falling out of the trees as they stare each other down, what seems to be a giant venus flytrap wearing an Akatsuki cloak sprouts up in front of them.

Sakura: What now?

Hinata: Just a soon as we get going.


	7. Ino Happened

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTER**

**Ino Happened**

The venus flytrap opens and Zetsu appears.

Black Zetsu: Don't die this time.

White Zetsu: Shut up.

Ino: Where do these guys come from?

Sakura: Hey, get out of our way.

Black Zetsu: Sorry, but we can't do that?

White Zetsu: Madara Uchiha has ordered us to stop you at all cost.

Tenten: We'll make you pay like I made that shark guy pay if you don't move.

Black Zetsu: You do what you have to…

White Zetsu: and we'll do what we have to.

Hinata: What do you mean "we?"

Karin: I'm sensing two different charkas from this guy.

Sakura: What?

Hinata: Byakugan! He, he has two different chakra networks. That can't be possible.

White Zetsu: Oh, it's more than possible…

Black Zetsu: …it's real, it's really real.

Zetsu splits in half and begins to attack, they avoid and defend themselves but Zetsu's All Creation: Leach Jutsu let him pop up wherever they land. 

Sakura: Damn. What is this guy?

Hinata: My byakugan can't track him until he attacks.

Karin: And I can't sense his chakra until he attacks as well.

Tenten: All we can do is defend right now.

Ino observes Zetsu as both sides attack.

Ino: _Now's a good as time as any to try this._

She takes out the poison that Shizune helped her make and drinks it. Her body seems unaffected and she waits for her chance to take over one of Zetsu's bodies. 

Ino: Got one.

She takes over the body of White Zetsu.

White Zetsu: What's going on?

Ino: I won't be staying long.

She returns to her body and leaves White Zetsu in pain.

White Zetsu: Not again.

White Zetsu falls dead and Ino waits to enter Black Zetsu.

Black Zetsu: What are you doing?

Ino: Excuse me for a second.

She leaves his body and he dies in the same manner of his counterpart, Ino comrades relax as their opponent seems no more.

Sakura: Is he dead?

Karin: I can't sense his…it's chakra.

Hinata: And his chakra doesn't seem to be flowing anymore.

Tenten: What happened?

Ino: Ino happened.

Sakura: What?

She pulls out her poison.

Ino: This is something Shizune and I made.

Sakura: What is it?

Ino: It's a special poison from Ninja Wolf's Bane.

Hinata: How does it work?

Ino: It affects only the mind, so I drank it and enter his…their minds to infect it.

Karin: Why didn't it kill you?

Ino: One of the benefits to being in a clan of florists is that you learn and develop useful skills involving plants, including developing immunities to poisons that may derive from them.

Karin: Wow, you Leaf kunoichi are impressive, I'll give you that. We're getting close, come on.

Back in his lair, Madara was waiting for Zetsu.

Madara: I refuse to believe that he's died as well.

He teleports to find Zetsu's dead body.

Madara: This shit is getting old.

He teleports back to his lair to prepare for their eminent arrival. He heads down to check on his prisoner.

Naruto: Look, I'm sorry about that "boyfriend coming over for a date" thing.

Madara: Don't worry about it.

Naruto: So, it was true? You know, you Uchihas have always struck me as poofsters, not that there's anything wrong with but Sasuke did leave all of those girls for Orochimaru so.

Madara: Look, Naruto…

Naruto: Just tell me this, are you the uke?

Madara sighs in annoyance.

Madara: Let's try this again, I just thought I'd give you a heads up on your friends.

Naruto: Are they alright?

Madara: They're almost here.

Naruto: Great, you know my money's on you, right?

Madara: Really?

Naruto: Yeah but I'm hopin' they kick your ass.

Madara: Well, I see a few mon in your future.

Karin stops outside.

Karin: We're here.

Sakura was cracking her knuckles as Hinata was stretching.

Sakura: This is it.

Hinata: Oh, I'm ready to beat his ass.

Sakura: Karin, you can go now.

Karin: Know what? I think I'm gonna stick you guys a little longer.

Tenten: Really?

Karin: Yeah, it's kinda cool to see chicks kickin' ass for a change.

Ino: Yeah.

Karin: I feel kinda empowered. Besides, not being around him all this time has kinda made me realize that Sasuke's kind of a douche.

Hinata: Yeah, he is.

Sakura: Took me a while to realize that too.

Tenten: Yeah, Neji's a douche too. I'm tired of him.

Ino: And Sai. Why do we all know so many douche bags?

Karin: Think it's us? Always lookin' for the hot guys instead of the right guys.

Tenten: I wish I could find a guy that was fun.

Ino: And energetic.

Karin: And caring, that never went back on his word even if it isn't about revenge.

Sakura and Hinata look at each other.

Sakura & Hinata: Who the fuck are you talking about?

Ino & Tenten: No one, no one at all.

Karin: I don't know, the more you describe this Naruto guy the more interesting he seems.

Hinata: This all I need now.

Sakura: Let's just go.


	8. I'm A Cherry Bomb!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I'm a Cherry Bomb!**

Sakura: Okay, this is how we're going to do it. Karin, you lead since you can direct us.

Karin: Got it.

Sakura: Ino will be second and I'll be in the middle to be protected as the medic-nin.

Ino: Okay.

Sakura: Tenten will be fourth because you're the most capable of devastating attacks.

Tenten: Hell yeah.

Sakura: And you, you'll be last because not only is it where you deserve to be but you're byakugan will be able to see behind us and still be able to see ahead us. Just remember to keep yourself alive because you're the only one that can hurt Madara.

Hinata: Who the hell made you leader?

Ino: We don't have time for this.

Hinata: Well, remind me to kick her ass later.

Sakura: Okay, let's go.

Sakura puts her gloves on and smashes the entrance to and they enter.

Madara: Aww, shit. They're here. Minions attack.

As Karin leads them, they are met with opposition but they swiftly cut through them on their way to Naruto. Eventually they come to a door and they gather themselves.

Karin: This is it.

Hinata: I can see him, Naruto's in there.

Sakura: You guys ready?

Ino: Yeah.

Tenten: Let's do it.

They open the door to a big room where Naruto sits tied up in the center.

Naruto: Hey, girls, I'm so happy to see you. You just don't know.

He notices Karin.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Karin: I'm Karin, I lead them to you.

Naruto: Thanks.

He smiles at her causing her to blush as puts her finger in her mouth and giggles a little, she takes her other hand and twirls a lock of her hair around her finger.

Karin: _I could just lose myself in his eyes._

Sakura: Hey!

Hinata: Focus!

Karin: Oh, sorry.

Ino: Shouldn't we be untying him now?

Madara: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Madara appears next to Naruto.

Hinata: I've been waiting for this.

She starts to approach Madara and he starts to back away a little.

Naruto: Hey, what's wrong?

Madara: She can hurt me.

Naruto: Ooh, ooh, hurt him hurt him.

She attacks and he defends himself.

Madara: _Damn, I haven't had to use taijutsu in so long._

As they battle, the rest of his friends untie Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks, seriously. Whoa, I've never seen Hinata fight like that.

Madara was barely able to keep up and Hinata was able to land some strikes against him. 

Madara: _Enough of this, I can always catch the him another time._

He tries to teleport out but can't.

Madara: What?

Hinata: Let me guess, you tried to do that thing just now.

Sakura: And you couldn't, you know what that means.

Hinata: We can touch him.

Naruto: Hell, yeah, step aside.

Sakura: Nope, we got this.

Naruto: But…

Ino: You know what the hell we had to go through to get here?

Naruto: I…

Tenten: Back off.

Naruto: Okay, okay.

Karin: Come stand next to me, Naruto.

Sakura: No, you stand over there, Naruto.

Naruto: Ah, this blows.

Karin: So do I.

Hinata: Hey!

Karin straightens up as Sakura attacks Madara, he was barely able to escape and has to now dodge a blade from Tenten. He dodges Ino and Hinata but ends up too close to Karin who hits him in the head with brick that fell to the ground.

Karin: Ha, taijutsu isn't that hard.

Madara staggers back to his feet and notices that he was surrounded by Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Karin who had another brick in her hand.

Madara: _Oh boy._

Before he could react, Hinata strikes him in the heart, then Sakura hits in the face with an enhanced strength blow, Tenten stabs him in the stomach, Ino jams some ninja wolf's bane in his mouth and Karin hits him with a brick. He falls to the floor looking up at the five kunoichi who had put an end to his long life, with his last bit of strength, he takes his mask off to reveal a smile on his face as he spits up blood.

Hinata: What's so funny?

Madara: Honestly, that's what this was all about.

Sakura: What?

Naruto: I thought you wanted to make your self whole?

Madara: I wanted to become whole so that I'd be able to die. I was conditioning Sasuke to take my place in the world while I gather the tailed beasts to make myself whole, only when I became whole would I be able to die and rejoin my brother. If I had known about the Hyuuga's ability to disrupt that jutsu, I'd have had them put an end to me a long time ago. Thank you.

Sakura: Ah, shit, we helped him.

He closes his eyes and life leaves his body, Naruto grabs his body and begins to carry it out with him.

Ino: What are you doing?

Naruto: We can't leave him here, he may have been an asshole but he deserves to be buried.

Naruto takes him with them as they travel back to the Leaf Village, they stop at the Valley of the End and buries Madara behind his statue opposite of the First Hokage who was buried behind his. They comeback to the village and are welcomed back by everyone when they got news from Shikamaru about Danzo.

Shikamaru: Sasuke killed him.

Naruto: So, I guess the whole village will be after Sasuke now.

Shikamaru: Actually, no. He did us a favor

Naruto: What?

Shikamaru: Come to find out, Danzo manipulated the daimyo to make him hokage.

Naruto: Really?

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Sakura: Damn that Danzo.

Shikamaru: But everything's all right because Lady Tsunade woke up from her coma.

Naruto: Okay, so, uh, everything worked out, huh?

Hinata: Not everything.

They turn around to find Sakura and Hinata squaring off as Tenten and Ino were trying to break them up.

Naruto: What's up with them?

Shikamaru: How troublesome, they're fighting over you.

He looks at Shikamaru surprised.

Naruto: Me? Well, I can't let this go on.

He goes over to break it up when Karin cuts him off.

Karin: Uh, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Karin: Would you like to go on a date?

Naruto: A date?

Naruto: Yeah, you know, so I can get acclimated to the village.

Naruto: Uh, sure, I guess.

This doesn't go unnoticed to the other girls.

Hinata: What?

Sakura: You fuckin' sneak.

Ino: That's not fair I was planning on asking him for a date.

Hinata: You too?

Tenten: Hell, so was I.

Sakura: Tenten?!

Tenten: What the fuck? I'm just being honest.

Karin: Well, it's too late. He already agreed to take me out.

With that comment, their attention or, rather, rage turned to Naruto. He watches as they close in on him.

Sakura: I thought I was your crush…

Hinata: I told you I loved you…

Ino: You've known me since the academy…

Tenten: She's not even from the village…

Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Tenten: …and you let her come swoop in and snatch you up?

Naruto never felt more afraid as he could feel the murderous intent coming from the four of them.

Shikamaru: I've never been so glad to not be Naruto.

Naruto could only think of one thing to escape.

Naruto: Oh, what was that Village Hidden in The Leaves ANBU Black Ops member? Lady Tsunade wants to see me? Tell the hokage I'll be right there.

He escapes leaving them with their anger. Against his better judgment, Shikamaru tries to calm them down.

Shikamaru: Hey, you should mad at yourselves. All Karin did was take advantage of the situation.

Karin: That's right.

The four of them turn to Shikamaru, elsewhere, Naruto stops on the roof of a building thinking he had escaped.

Naruto: Man, I'd rather face the Akatsuki again than those four. Hey, I just realized, we're done with the Akatsuki.

At that moment, something tells Naruto to look up. He looks up just in time to see Shikamaru falling on him.

Naruto: Hey, will you get off of me?

He pushes him off and gets up, he notices how beat up Shikamaru is.

Naruto: What the hell happened to you?

Shikamaru: Butting in is very troublesome.

Tsunade and Shizune were in the hokage's office with Kurenai and Anko when Naruto's newest group of pursuers barged in. 

Sakura: He isn't in here.

Hinata: Of course not, that was a trick. We told you that.

Sakura: Like I'm going to listen to you when it comes to Naruto.

Ino: Why didn't we just track him with Hinata and Karin?

Sakura: Because Karin's a sneak.

Karin: I prefer opportunistic.

Hinata: And I'm not going to lead you to him.

Tsunade clears her throat and draws their attention.

Tenten: Oh, hey.

Tsunade: "Oh, hey?"

She looks at Shizune.

Tsunade: I just recovered from a coma and all you have to say is "Oh, hey?" I think I'm a little hur…

Ino: Have you seen Naruto?

Tsunade sighs.

Tsunade: I heard about you four leaving the village, that was dumb.

Sakura: We got the job done.

Tsunade: I guess.

She notices Karin.

Tsunade: who the hell are you?

Karin: Oh, I'm Karin. I'll be joining your village.

Tsunade: You are?

Hinata: Yeah, she's a sneaky backstabber…

They all look at Hinata waiting for her to finish her comment.

Tsunade: Well?

Hinata: On, that's it.

Sakura: To be fair, she left Sasuke and helped us find Naruto.

Tsunade: And where is Naruto?

Ino: He said he was coming here but that was a trick as we've tried to tell Forehead Girl here.

Sakura: So, we're rivals again?

Ino smiles at her.

Ino: Yeah, the break's over.

Tenten: Well, I guess I'd better throw my hat in the ring. Hinata, you're frigid.

Hinata: I'm happy to be your rival, Tenten.

The four of them look at Karin.

Karin: Oh, uh, Sakura, you're forehead is bigger than your breasts. You look like you've never seen the sun, Hinata. Everyone knows you don't wear underwear, Ino. Lastly, Tenten, you're hair buns look stupid.

Tsunade: Well, I guess she's in now.

Sakura: You know, I noticed something, we made a pretty good team.

Hinata: Yeah, despite you all being splendid bitches.

Kurenai: Hinata? When'd you start using such foul language?

Hinata: Since I started hanging with these four.

Ino: Anyway, we should team up permanently.

Tenten: I agree, if for nothing else but to make sure none of you will be on the same team as Naruto. What do you think, Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: I guess, will I have to do any paperwork because of it?

Shinzune: No.

Tsunade: I see no problem with it.

Sakura: Alright, this is the birth of Team Sakura, right guys? Guys?

They all stare at her.

Sakura: What?

Tenten: We are not naming ourselves after you.

Sakura: Well, what do you suggest?

Hinata: How about Naruto's Angels?

Tsunade: That's sounds like an old television show.

Anko: One that had a crappy remake that had a crappy sequel.

Tenten: How about the Blades of Beauty?

Kurenai: No, people don't take alliteration seriously.

Ino: How about the Blossoms of Pain?

Shizune: Don't you think that people will be a little confused, we just defeated Pain and I don't think the word has spread yet. People will think you work for the Akatsuki.

Tsunade: Although I like where you're going with the blossoms thing.

Sakura: Cherry Blossoms?

Hinata: Isn't that what Sakura means? Hell, no.

Sakura: How about Cherry Bombs?

Ino: I don't know, it still has cherry in it.

Sakura: Exactly, we're all cherry and we still have our cherries, right?

Hinata: Right.

Ino: Right.

Tenten: Right.

Karin doesn't answer.

Sakura: Uh, Karin?

Karin: I still have my black cherry.

Sakura: Moving right along, we're all explosive as well, right? So, it makes sense.

Hinata: You know what? I don't have a problem with it.

Ino: Hell, if she's cool with it.

Tenten: Yeah.

Karin: I have a village, I have a real team that appreciates me, and Naruto's going to bone me. I'm so happy.

Tenten: What was that last part?

Karin: I'm so happy?

Ino: Naruto's not going to bone you 'cuz he's going to pork me.

Sakura: Very poor choice of words.

Ino: What?

Sakura: He's going to pork a pig.

They all begin arguing.

Tsunade: Hey, if you're going to argue, do it away from me. Karin, see me later to talk about your status in the village.

A few days later, they were coming out of a tattoo parlor in the village. Karin was sporting her new Leaf forehead protector having passed her examinations to join the village and they all had a new tattoo of a cherry exploding on their lower backs. They started walking when they happened upon Naruto who had some fangirls around him.

Fangirl #1: Naruto, you're so cool.

Fangirl #2: I can't believe that you fought those scary guys all by yourself.

The look on Naruto's face said that he was enjoying the newfound attention.

Naruto: Oh, well, you know, I just did what I felt I had to do to protect each and every one of you. _Sasuke's crazy, I don't see how he didn't enjoy this._

Fangirl #3: Thank you, Naruto.

Fangirl #4: Do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?

Angry girls: Get away from him!

He looks to find the Cherry Bombs looking at him angrily.

Naruto: _Well, that's why I'm not gonna enjoy this. _Gotta go, ladies.

Naruto takes off as the Cherry Bombs give chase.

**Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. I'm a Cherry Bomb!**

**Cherry Bomb! 2 coming soon.**


End file.
